1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating structure for a LED lamp, and in particular to a heat-dissipating structure capable of performing the heat dissipation of the LED lamp and substantially increasing the efficiency in the heat dissipation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light-emitting diodes (LED) are high-intensity, energy-saved and long-life, they are widely used in the illumination of electronic devices or lamps. Further, in order to increase the illuminating range and intensity thereof, a plurality of light-emitting diodes are usually combined to form a LED lamp set. However, with the increase in the number of light-emitting diodes and the subsequent development of high-power light-emitting diodes, the heat generated by the operation of the light-emitting diodes is inevitably increasing. Therefore, it is an important issue for those skilled in this art to provide a heat-dissipating structure for LED lamps.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the existing heat-dissipating device 10a for the LED lamp comprises: a hollow tube 101a having an outer wall face and an inner wall face opposite to the outer wall face; a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 102a radially arranged on the outer wall face of the hollow tube 101a at intervals, a flowing path 13a defined between two heat-dissipating fins 102a; and a heat pipe 104a provided in the hollow tube 101a for contacting with the inner wall face. When the LED lamp generates heat, the heat is first conducted to the heat pipe 104a, and then conducted to the heat-dissipating fins 102a via the heat pipe 104a. Finally, the heat is dissipated to the outside via the heat-dissipating fins 102a. 
However, the above-mentioned heat-dissipating device 10a only uses a heat pipe 104a to perform the heat dissipation, the heat cannot be rapidly conducted to the heat-dissipating fins 102a. Further, the distance from the heat pipe 104a to the distal end of the heat-dissipating fin 102a is so long that the heat cannot be rapidly dissipated to the outside, which adversely reduces the efficiency in the heat dissipation of the heat-dissipating device 10a. 
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.